


Aku Tak Percaya

by Jogag_Busang



Series: LOTUS: Puisi 2015 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Sampai kini, aku tidak mau mempercayai hal itu.





	Aku Tak Percaya

_Aku tak percaya_

_Aku tak mau percaya_

_Aku masih tak percaya_

_Aku masih tak mau percaya_

_Aku sungguh masih tak percaya_

_Aku sungguh masih tak mau percaya_

_AKu benar-benar sungguh masih tak percaya_

_Aku benar-benar sungguh masih tak mau percaya_

_Aku memang benar-benar sungguh masih tak percaya_

_Aku memang benar-benar sungguh masih tak mau percaya_

_Aku memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih tak percaya_

_Aku memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih tak mau percaya_

_Aku memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak percaya_

_Aku memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak mau percaya_

_Aku memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak mudah percaya_

_Aku memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak mudah mau percaya_

_Aku memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak mudah begitu percaya_

_Aku memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak mudah begitu mau percaya_

_Aku memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak mudah begitu saja percaya_

_Aku memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak mudah begitu saja mau percaya_

_Aku sudah memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak mudah begitu saja percaya_

_Aku sudah memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak mudah begitu saja mau percaya_

_Aku sudah memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak mudah begitu saja seakan percaya_

_Aku sudah memang betul benar-benar sungguh masih sangat tak mudah begitu saja seakan mau percaya_

_Akan adanya dosa yang mampu sirna dalam sekejap mata_

_Akankah segalanya baik-baik saja?_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 23 Juni 2015. Saya baru tahu jika puisi ini termasuk puisi mbeling. Padahal ketika menulsi puisi ini, saya tidak tahu ada banyak jenis puisi. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
